Little Bunnies and Big Suprises
by EmilyTheRose
Summary: Little Kousagi is going to train in the past. But she's not alone! With her is a whole parade of people, including Chibi Usa and the Sailor Asteriods! What awaits them in the past? A romance? An enemy? A giant fuzzy slipper with mutant powers? R&R!


The first time I did this, it was a mess. It was one of my first fics. I've decided to redo it and maybe continue it. So let's try again, shall we? I also have a few notes that might help you understand the story.

Kousagi, if you've never heard of her, is Neo Queen Serenity's second daughter. She was only featured in a book that shows some of the authors beginning drawings. She's very much like Usagi. I've also made it so the other scouts have children. (There's a drawing depicting them as well.) I've given them the scouts' American names while the older, original scouts will have the Japanese names.

I've also made it so the Sailor Asteriods are this story. Chibi-Usa is refered to Usagi or Usa in this chapter, but in the next I'll go back to using Chibi-Usa. (You'll see why.)

Chibi-Usa is about 14 and so are the Sailor Asteriods. Saturn is around there but older. Kousagi and her friends are about six.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Stop reminding me! sob

Little Kousagi walked down the empty halls of the palace. Her sister and her scouts, and her mother and her scouts were in a meeting. Who was she supposed to play with? She geussed it was better than any old _meeting_. The stuffy board room was always too cold and they never talked about anything fun. It was "security" this and "training" that. Kousagi was surprised Usa could stand it. And even more surprised her mom could. Her mom, she was told, couldn't even stay awake when she was in school. (Although, Kousagi wasn't all that good at it either. She loved her auntie Ami, but she could be so boring when she was teaching.) There was nothing to do. But she was curious as to what they were talking about. Kousagi looked around the hallway. She was only a little way from the board room. She got a familiar mescheivious look and went to go do a little "investigating". She ran down the hall, her pink pigtails and four tear-drop shaped buns bouncing all the way.

"Don't you think she's too young?" said Jun-Jun lifting an eyebrow.

"I wasn't much older than her when I went to train," commented Usagi clearly still thinking. Her head was rested on one of her hands and was tilted so that it was pionted toward the ceiling, as if it held the answer. Kousagi was old enough to go train in the past on Earth. But Kousagi wasn't like her sister. Usa had been responsable for her age and able to take care of herself. Kousagi was so much like her mother. Clumsy, ditzy, and a total flake, the only difference between her mother and Kousagi was their age. She couldn't take care of herself, not by a long shot.

An idea struck Usa like lightning.

Serenity had been arguing that Kousagi was resposible while Ami told her that Kousagi might fall even **more** behind in her studies without supervision. Serenity rolled her eyes and was about to say how she turned out fine when Usa's head popped up. "Usa? What's wrong?" Serenity stared at her grown up, lady-like daughter. After she had come back, Usa started to become a true lady of the court. Not only had she exceled in school but in her love life. (The latter didn't exactly please Mamo-chan.) Usa had taken the inicciative to track down Helios, who had waited all those years for her, and they fell in love all over again. She had become such a well behaved adult, Serenity introduced her to her gaurdians Cere-Cere, Palla-Palla, Jun-Jun, and Ves-Ves. (Saturn also prefered to be with the group seeing as she was Usa's best friend and the others weren't close in age to her. They were more like parents to her than best friends.) Such an adult, in fact, she was allowed to particiapate in meetings.

"Mother, what if I went with Kousagi? I'd love to see the girls again and I could keep her safe,"said Usa, secretly crossing her fingers under the table.

"And we could come too!" squealed Palla-Palla in her usual, hyper way. Ves-Ves rolled her eyes while Cere-Cere sat up straighter.

"That's a good idea. We could protect Usa and we all want to see the gang again," she gleefully announced. "Even if you guys **are **them..." Her eyes dropped and a blush crept onto her face. How could she forget? Jun-Jun looked at her like she was an idiot while Ves-Ves recovered for her comrad.

"But it's not really the same," Ves pointed out while Usa nodded feverently. King Endymion smiled at the small senshi. They were probably right. Things had changed quite a bit since they were younger. All of the inner scouts had gotten married and then had children around the same time Serenity had Kousagi. Now HE had an idea.

"You know, the other children have yet to be trained outside the palace. They could accompany Kousagi. Of course, only with their parents' permission," he said slowly looking to the four inner scouts. Jupiter looked a little excited, Venus was ecstatic, Mercury seemed to be weighing pros and cons, while Mars seemed flat out against it. It was pretty much what he had expected from each one of them.

"Of course!" shouted Venus right away. "Mina loves to travel and she's never been back in time." Mars shook her head at Venus.

"Venus, don't be stupid. The past isn't a vacation spot. Besides, I wouldn't risk my little girl by sending her back to a time when youmas ran rampid!" Mars exclaimed. "And I couldn't ever let her go without me there."

"But you would be there," Mercury pointed out, not totally to correct Mars, but more thinking out loud. Really, she trusted her past self. If Usagi could do it back then, why not her? It seemed simple enough. "Amy is aloud to go." Mars huffed and crossed her arms. Jupiter on the other hand had made up her mind before the arguing had even begun.

"Lita would jump at the chance to train anytime. And I'm sure I would love to teach her," said Jupiter talking about her past self. Serenity nodded and turned to Mars with large, childish puppy dog eyes. Mars had always been protective of loved ones. She had been strongly against Usa going the first time, well the second really if you counted the whole Dark Moon fiasco, but they had won her over eventually. Maybe they could this time too for Kousagi's sake.

Serenity chose her words carefully. "Mars, Raye's ready to go somewhere without her mother with her. And you know she'd jump at the chance to protect Kousagi with her friends. Not to mention she'd be lonely here with just us. We all know how Raye gets when she's lonely. Either sulky...or she burns curtains." Mars glared at her friend's reasoning. A sniffle was heard across the room.

"My poor French curtains never had a chance," sighed Venus.

Serenity was right about Raye. Not the sulky thing, the other stuff. Kousagi was Raye's very best friend and when Raye was lonely it was depressing for everyone. Raye would sulk and glare until she had someone to be with. Mars shuddered at the thought. Last time, when she had been grounded, Mars thought Raye would commit suicide or murder someone. She sighed inwardly. "Fine, but I'll still be worried," she said her glare softening a bit.

"We all will a little," comforted Jupiter, "but they'll be fine. It's not like we won't be there. And Pluto will watch over them."

"Wait..." Everyone turned to Mercury and waited for her to continue. "Wait..." usually meant she had thought of some problem with all of this. "Won't this affect the time line? What if we change the future?" It was a logical question afterall. The groups' heads swiveled over in Serenity's direction. She held up her hands and sweatdropped.

"I...umm..."

"Don't worry. Pluto gave me the idea to send Kousagi back. She wouldn't tell me why, but I'm sure she has her reasons," Endymion explained to the group.

"Then it's decided!" exclaimed Serenity. "They'll head off the day after tommorow!" Everyone got wide eyes.

"Don't you think that's a little soon Usako?" said Endymion. Usa spoke up before her mother could open her mouth all the way to answer.

"Not at all! It gives us just enough time to pack!" she exclaimed walking over to her mother and hugging her as best she could without looking like a little kid.

The queen hugged back and whispered to her daughter, "Be careful Usa-chan."

"Am I going too?" said Saturn looking at the queen confused.

"Of course! There are nine other senshi! I think we'll be able to manage," said Venus winking at Saturn. Venus was head of security so her okay meant a yes from Serenity.

"Just don't tell the other Saturn anything about her future," said Mercury, "By the way, do we tell _them_ that the girls are their children?" By "them", Mercury was of course refering to the past scouts. "It could be a big blow to find out something like that."

"I don't see why not," Endymion said, "We found out about Usa and everything turned out fine." He shrugged while Mercury nodded thoughtfully. Usa got out of the hug and walked to the door, as did Cere, Ves, Palla, Jun, and Saturn.

"We're off to go pack," said Cere as Palla raced out the door. The rest chased after the blue-clad senshi calling after that she was going to trip and die.

"And we better go tell the kiddos about the trip," said Venus about to run out like Palla. Jupiter grabbed her arm and Venus fell face flat on the floor. Jupiter apologized and rubbed her head, embarressed.

"We better go tell Kousagi! If we can find her," said Serenity between giggles. Venus had an evil look directed at Jupiter but took the hint and calmly walked out the door. Of course, once she was in the hall, the blonde senshi took off at full speed.

"OMIGOD! MINA! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"Maybe we should go with her? You know, since the kids might just hear about it passing through the hallway..." Mars rubbed her temples. Venus would never grow up.

Kousagi had been listening with her ear pressed against the door, like Usa taught her when they were little, when the door flew open and a blue streak came flying out. Kousagi had barely been able to get out of the way and then another berage of colors had rushed after the blue. Kousagi, with wide eyes attempted to get up when she heard a loud crash coming from inside the room. That surprised her enough to fall over again. That when she realized her parents would come out soon looking for her to tell her the good news! Where would they look for her! It didn't matter, she decided. So she broke out into a run. Kousagi was pretty fast for her age. Maybe it was the fact that auntie Ami's classes were on the other side of the palace and Kousagi could never seem to wake up on time. They were too early anyway! (Sound familiar?) Or maybe it was because she had to train with auntie Makoto every other day. Either way, she was greatful for it at times like these.

She soon stopped at the fountain where she found her friends, and gaurdians, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina gathered. She waved to them and they all yelled for her to come over. Kousagi had so much to tell them! Or did she? It was time to have a little fun. She got a sly look on her face as she strode over. "Hi guys. Did you hear?" she asked wiggling her eyebrow.

They all exchanged looks. "You mean about the trip?" said Amy.

Kousagi face-faulted and then shouted, "HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Kousagi's arms were flailing and the others were getting rather embarrased.

Raye rolled her eyes. "Odango," she said using the nickname her mother used on the queen, "our mothers told us five minutes ago." Kousagi glared at the nickname but instead of saying something about it, she turned to the other girls.

"Really?" Kousagi whined, a little dissapionted her fun was ruined.

"Yeah, and your parents were looking for you," said Lita, a brown haired girl with a long green dress on with a tiny slit up the side.

"But how did you find out anyway?" said Mina looking mechivious. "Eavesdropping, were we?"

Kousagi uttered something sounded like "maybe". Mina laughed but Raye gave a fake glare.

"Without us?" Raye questioned looking deeply hurt by her friend doing any type of michief without her. Amy looked at the group and sighed.

"Kousagi, that wasn't a very polite thing to do. As the future princess, you have a duty to fufill. Many people are counting on you." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You're such a party pooper Amy," said Mina crossing her arms. Kousagi crossed her arms beside Mina and nodded. Amy frowned at them while Lita whispered something in her ear. Amy's frown slowly transformed into a beam and she burst out laughing and Raye, who over heard, nodded. The three of them pounced on Kousagi and Mina, knocking them in the fountain. There was a scream, a splash, and laughter.

It was only coming from Raye, Lita, and Amy though. Why hadn't Mina and Kousagi come up yet?

"Do you think they're okay?" said Amy. They soon saw four little pink buns surface followed by a red bow. Bubbles stared to surface, then came up two wet heads with glares pasted to the faces. Then there was another slpash and yet another set of screams. By then everyone was roaring with laughter while the splashing continued until dark

"Usa, how many dresses do you think I should take?" asked Cere, who had her entire wardrobe laid out on her bed. Usa had already packed, she didn't need much seeing as she had her parents back in the past too, and was helping the other girls with their packing. Usa rolled her eyes at her fellow pink-haired friend and spun around Cere's computer chair. Cere was the senshi of beauty and was always worried about her clothes or make-up. Really, Usa thought it was a waste of time.

"Not many. How many balls did you go to when you were there?" said Usa with a teasing smile on her face. Now it was Cere's turn to roll her eyes.

"Shut up Odango Atama," she said.

"Just because Mars calls my mother that, doesn't mean it applies to me." Usa glared at Cere.

"But it suites you so well!" Cere said laughing at Usa's murderus look. "Anyway, I'll bring one just in case. Not all of us have a whole other place to live in the past." Cere looked at the ground remembering when she had really first met Chibi-Usa. Usa noticed the sad look on her dear friend's face. "It was so long ago, but I can still remeber all the horrible things I did..."

"Cere, I know you weren't yourself back then. Really, it's okay," Usa comforted smiling warmly. A smile that many told her was from her mother. Cere smiled back at her friend, no, her princess. Usa could be a bit of jerk sometimes, but she could cheer you up whenever you felt down. It was cool how she could just do that to you. Jun walked in to see the two smiling at each other.

"Pulling a Uranus/Neptune, are we? Lovebirds, perhaps?" Jun said raising and eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip. Cere gave Jun a look that said"Shut up" while Usa didn't remain nearly as calm.

"NO! JUN! HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Usa shouted jumping away from Cere as if to prove a point. Ves bursted into a fit of laughter as she also came to stand in the doorway.

"It was just a joke Usa. We know you're not cheating on Helios." Ves said wiping a tear away.

"Usa, we'll never understand you. Choosing your true love at the age of what? Eight?" said Cere looking at Usa while Jun and Ves nodded.

"Well," Usa started in, crossing her arms, "You wouldn't would you? Helios is the kindest, sweetest, most intelligent man ever."

"Boy," the others said in unison. Ves remembered the real reason why she had come over here looking for Usa.

"Oh, Usa, can you reason with Palla? Tell her she doesn't need all her dolls and toys," said Ves getting a little angry, "She wants to take all of them and they won't fit in her luggage." Almost on cue, a cry of "WHY WON'T YOU FIT MR. BEAR?" echoed through the hall. Usa sighed and quickly made her way to the door. Palla would be hard to convince that she didn't need a hundred stuffed animals in the past. It might take a while...

I think it's better than before. I just need a better title. If you think of one, tell me. Oh, and keep in mind I have no spell check. (It sucks!)

If you want a pic of the little scouts and Kousagi, feel free to e-mail me. I have them saved in my computer.

Nice people review. Even evil people review. Why don't you? (Wow, that rymed. Sweet.)


End file.
